


Homework Under a Tree

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of school, lounging with Draco was a perfect end; even if it did include homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework Under a Tree

Harry smiled and sat up when he spotted a familiar blond walking towards him, a slight sag in the shoulders and the overstuffed satchel bag telling the young man exactly what they were going to be doing this evening. Sighing, Harry turned and grabbed his own bag; it also filled with textbooks and scrolls. Although it wasn’t exactly what he had planned, but he knew that it had to be done.

                “Hi, Love.”

                Harry smiled as his boyfriend settled beside him. “Long day?” guessed the Boy-Who-Lived.

                Draco leaned back against the tree and let out a deep breath, “Practice was just never ending. Damn Chasers need to get going or I’m dropping them.”

                Harry smirked, “No matter what you do, you’ll never beat Gryffindor.”

                Draco narrowed his eyes on his lover, “We’ll see Potter.”

                “Five years, and who has always gotten the snitch,”

                “Watch it Potter,” Draco lightly snapped, wrapping an arm around Harry’s neck, “Your ego might get too big,”

                “Nah, that’s you Dray.”

                Draco rolled his eyes and shifted a bit so Harry could rest on him comfortably. Smirking, Draco ran a hand through the dark hair, Harry yawning but reached to grab his Astronomy textbook and began doing the assigned reading. Draco reached for his Potions book and opened it up as well. Before diving into his work, Draco leaned down and pecked the small lightning bolt on his lover’s forehead, the man smiling throughout his boring reading about Venus.  


End file.
